Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $258{,}300{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{8}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{2}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $258{,}300{,}000 = \leadingColor{2}.583 \times 10^{\exponentColor{8}}$